


A Song of Moon and Sun

by oOShinahiOo



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Mystery, Secrets, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOShinahiOo/pseuds/oOShinahiOo
Summary: Six years after the Book of Peace incident, King Proteus enjoys his free time with his only daughter at the royal garden until Sinbad unexpectedly returns to Syracuse with his unconscious son in his arms. By fate, the two children meet and a new Legend begins that might unravel the secrets of the Seven Seas.





	1. The Prince and the Moon Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Sinbad fans (not the Magi one, I meant the Dreamwork's Sinbad)! After I watched this amazing movie, I just couldn't stop thinking about what will happen to our heroes, I can totally imagine that Sinbad and Marina will go on an epic adventure around the world and they will end up married and have a kid no doubt about that! And as for our noble Prince Proteus, I wonder how his future turns out after his friends are away...so in order to get this out of my system, I finally decided to write a fan-made sequel and continue to experiment it, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> PS: I already posted this story on Fanfiction.net, you can google it to find the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Sinbad - The Legend of the Seven Seas" belongs to Dreamworks Animation SKG, I only own my OCs.

Everyone knows the legendary story of the black-hearted Pirate, Sinbad and how he tried to steal the Book of Peace from the noble Prince Proteus, who was his childhood best friend.

  
Eris, the Goddess of Discord saw this as an opportunity to create her own glorious chaos by taking the Book of Peace and destroying all the twelve cities in Syracuse. She manipulated Sinbad, who was accused of stealing the Book and sent off to Tartarus to retrieve it. If he failed, Proteus would pay with his life. Marina, who was betrothed to Proteus, joined Sinbad on his journey to make sure of his success. Eris summoned her Monsters to pursue them, still they made it to Tartarus and Sinbad was faced with a test. Would he go back to die if he did not have the book? Sinbad claimed that he would, Eris did not believe him and swore, being bound for all eternity if she did not keep her promise, that she would return the Book of Peace if he did return to Syracuse. Sinbad passed the test of honesty and as he arrived in Syracuse Eris had no choice but to keep her promise. So, the Book of Peace was returned to its rightful place and Eris vanished to produce chaos elsewhere.

  
Sinbad became a hero and the twelve cities were saved. He returned to the sea along with Marina, who felt she was where she belonged and together they sailed with the crew of into the sunset on their next adventure.

  
The end? Of course not. For there is no end as long as they have the wind in their sails and a beat in their hearts. Besides, there is still a question, or two, to be answered: What became of Prince Proteus? How was his life after letting his first love go sailing out into the unknown with his best friend?

  
Syracuse once again had peace and life was plentiful. One day, news reached the twelve cities that a young maiden from the Moon Temple in the far east who possessed magical healing powers was kidnapped by a group of infamous bandits from the north who sold their catch as slaves to the rich.

  
This caught Proteus' attention and so he set out to sea to rescue her. After a few days, he noticed some activity on an island and went to investigate. At nightfall, he sneaked into the camp and saw the maiden trapped inside a sturdy metal cage. She noticed Proteus and spoke to him introducing herself as Helene, a Moon Priestess who worshiped the Goddess of the Moon and told him that the Moon Temple had been destroyed. Together, using their wits and courage, they successfully defeated the bandits and left the island. Helene having lost her home, had nowhere to live, so Proteus asked if she would like to live in Syracuse and she agreed without hesitation.

  
Once Helene was settled she decided to no longer be a priestess but to work as a healer using her powers and knowledge of medicine to care for and cure the sick and injured people of Syracuse.  
Proteus noticed a change in the people, a positive vibe and happiness throughout the twelve cities.

  
They adored Helene for her kindness and compassion, she was hardworking and always had a smile on her face that would immediately comfort anyone's heart and soul.

  
Proteus was very thankful and could not help himself but want to get to know her more and so he visited her as often as possible, taking her to beautiful locations in the twelve cities and reciting the history and culture of Syracuse. The more time they spent together, the stronger their feelings grew and they fell in love. Everything seemed perfect, just them and their love. Then the day came where the King retired and Proteus took the crown.

  
Proteus took his chance and finally proposed to Helene. The first time in history, the royal wedding was a joyful one that the new King and Queen of Syracuse are married out of true love. Then a year later, Syracuse was blessed by the Gods with a beautiful baby Princess, born under the moonlight where the stars above sparkled like white diamonds in the night sky. The King and the Queen decided to name their newborn daughter that would remind them of the moon – Luna.

  
Year after year the little Princess did grow up healthy and graceful, she had her father's features and intelligence and her mother's enthusiastic spirit and cheerful smile. The people of Syracuse loved the Princess who brought laughter and joy into their lives.

  
Just when everyone thought happiness could last forever, a single night of misfortune fell upon Syracuse and changed everything.

  
Thousands of titanic flying monsters suddenly appeared from the sky to threaten to destroy the capital city of Syracuse. When all hope seemed lost, Queen Helene used a mysterious necklace that generated a protective barrier around the center of the city. Ignoring the cries of her daughter and husband, the Queen bravely walked in front of the monsters and used the magic which made her entire body starting to glow, she merged with the power and the bright light eliminated all the monsters instantly.

  
Once the people could open their eyes again to see what happened, the monsters were all gone like they never existed in the first place. There were no cheers of victory because soon they realized, the Queen was nowhere to be seen, only a rock necklace with a silver moon symbol was found on the ground where the Queen had stood.

  
Syracuse was safe but with a great cost of losing their beloved Queen…

  
Three years have passed since the catastrophe, without the Queen, Proteus tried his best to stay strong for the sake of his daughter and his country, as a father and a King. Like many people said, time did heal some wounds. The now six years old Luna was still that lively and happy Princess they all knew and loved. Strangle, Luna strongly believed her mother was alive somewhere, but no one dared to tell a motherless child the cruel truth, not even Proteus wanted to destroy his daughter's childish hope, he just couldn't do it.

  
Then one day, an unexpected guest returned to Syracuse with someone who was really special. And in that exact moment, a new beginning of a legend has been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The prologue seems more like a storytelling version, but this is just in order to tell you how it all started and to understand the past. In the next chapter will be the true starting point of the entire story.


	2. Solis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years after the Book of Peace incident, King Proteus enjoys his free time with his only daughter at the royal garden until Sinbad unexpectedly returns to Syracuse with his unconscious son in his arms. By fate, the two children meet and a new Legend begins that might unravel the secrets of the Seven Seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Sinbad fans! I am so sorry that it took me a year to finally update a new chapter of this story, the life of a college student is always busy as hell... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter because Proteus and Sinbad finally get to see each other again after another few years, but this reunion is different than last time.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Sinbad - The Legend of the Seven Seas" belongs to Dreamworks Animation SKG, I only own my OCs.

In the royal garden, Proteus and his sweet little daughter Luna were laying under the tree, enjoying the gentle wind and the warm sun together. He was telling Luna the adventurous stories about his best friend Sinbad, who was the infamous black-hearted pirate and the hero of the twelve cities. Luna paid very good attention to her father, big innocent blue eyes opened wide with wonder and admiration.

"And the end…"

"Wow…Sinbad is really amazing, papa!" After Proteus finished the story he sat up and Luna jumped on to his lap, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Papa, please tell me another one of your adventures with Sinbad, please! Please! Please!"

Proteus couldn't help but chuckle at how much his daughter loved his and Sinbad's stories.

"Hahaha, alright. Hmm, which one haven't I already told you? Let me think…" Before Proteus could find one, a palace guard rushes into the royal garden and exclaimed.

"Your majesty! He has returned! Sinbad is making his way to the palace as we speak!"

Proteus stands up in surprise, Luna grabbed his hand and shaking it with excitement.

"Did you hear that papa? He said Sinbad is coming to visit here. Can I come to meet him, please?"

Proteus would love to let Luna see his best friend but it might be better to see Sinbad in private first. He walked her inside the palace and kneeled to her level.

"Luna, wait in your chamber, please."

"But why?" Luna asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Do as I say." Proteus then stood up and walked with the palace guard toward the palace gate, but he turned his head to make sure Luna did what she was told.

He watched his daughter pouted and turned away, holding a female servant's hand back to her chamber.

When Proteus arrived at the palace gate he saw Sinbad walked up the stairs, followed by two other palace guards behind him.

He was on one hand very happy to see his best friend, however somewhat angry at him for taking so long to visit after six years.

His thought changed once he saw that Sinbad was carrying a young boy who seemed to be the same age as his daughter in his arms, asleep or maybe unconscious, he wasn't sure.

However, the boy looked exactly like a younger version of Sinbad with wild dark red hair and slightly tan skin. Sinbad stood in front of Proteus and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I need your help." Proteus could see the sadness in Sinbad's dark eyes, he decided to ask him later.

"Let's go inside." He held up a hand to let the palace guards know that their King would like to lead his friend alone in the palace without them, they quickly bowed and returned to their posts. Once they were in a royal guest chamber, Sinbad laid his son on the bed. Both men sat down at a table beside it, Proteus watched Sinbad in concerned as he lowered his head in sorrow. He never saw Sinbad so sad before in his life so far, something bad must have happened over the years. Then he noticed Marina wasn't with him, he then began the conversation.

"Where is Marina? What is going on, Sinbad?" Sinbad sighed sadly, "Marina…she is missing, she disappeared." Proteus gasped in shock, it sounded so much like what it happened to his own wife Helene, who also disappeared in thin air after the war against the monsters.

"How? Since when?" Sinbad suddenly stood up from his chair and sat on the bed beside the boy, looking at him with gentle eyes, his hand caressing the boy's hair. "This is Solis, me and Marina's son, our little ball of sunshine." Sinbad smiled while saying that but fading when he continued the story, "It happened a week ago…when me and my crew went to go fishing, I left Marina and Solis on an Island but a day later when we came back to pick them up, I found my son lying unconscious outside the tent alone, we first thought someone attacked them but he had light injuries but nothing was stolen away, however, there was no sign of Marina. We searched the entire Island for days and we couldn't really find, she was no longer on the Island, so I feared the worst that she was kidnaped. " Proteus looked at the boy with sympathy, "Your son…he is still unconscious."

Sinbad nodded tiredly. "I tried everything, Proteus…but my son just won't wake up, I don't know how or why…"

Proteus stood up and went beside Sinbad, placing his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder.

"I can help your son, Sinbad. I will find one of the best healers in Syracuse to wake him up." "Yes, that is why I brought my son here but there is another reason…I know searching for Marina will no doubt be dangerous and I do know I need to find her. I want my son to be safe and Syracuse is the safest place I can think of."

Proteus smiled, "I understand, I will do everything in my power to protect him, you have my word." Sinbad gave a slight smile. "I will give you the time you need. Meet me outside when you are ready. If there is anything you require do say and I will make it so."

Sinbad nodded, "Thank you, my friend." Once Proteus left Sinbad alone with his son, he took Solis's hand into his, "You will be safe here until I return with your mother. Proteus and I go way back and I know he will take good care of you." He then took out a necklace from his pocket in his vest and placed it in his son's hand. "This was given to me by my father, now I give it to you with a promise that I shall find your mother and return to you, my little sunshine." Sinbad heard the door creaking behind him.

As he turned around he saw a small girl with brown long hair and dark blue eyes peeking through the gap. He turned back and gave his unconscious son a kiss on the forehead, brushing his hair to one side revealing cuts on the boy's face.

"I am so sorry." Sinbad stood up giving one last look at his son then left the guest chamber, he closed the door behind him and noticed the girl before who peeked was standing right in front at him with Proteus, the little girl really looked like her father a lot and Sinbad guessed she must be Proteus's daughter. Luna went to take Sinbad's hand and looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I hope you find his mother." He smiled back and crouches down to equal her height.

"I do too. What is your name, little princess?"

"My name is Luna, and…thank you!"

"For what, Luna?"

"Hehe, now I have somebody to play with and I will take good care of him!" "Haha, then I should be the one who thanks you, Luna." When Sinbad patted Luna's head gently, she squealed with glee. They both chuckled seeing how happy the little girl was.

"You have a good daughter, Proteus."

"She reminds me so much of her mother."

"Mhh, and she reminds me more of you."

They all went to the harbor together, in truth, Proteus wanted Sinbad to stay a little longer in Syracuse but he knew that finding Marina was the priority, there was no time to waste. Proteus and Sinbad hugged each other goodbye, and of course, Sinbad didn't forget to give a hug to Luna as well, he somehow sensed that the little Princess seemed to admire him very much, which was kind of adorable. "Good luck, Sinbad!" Sinbad walked toward his ship and they both waved at him, watching his ship leaving Syracuse and back to the seven seas.

At night, Both Proteus and Luna were in Solis's chamber, soon he decided to contact Marina's father about the whole situation, then he noticed Luna was examining the necklace.

"Papa, can I have a beautiful necklace like this one? Look how bright and shiny it is!" Luna held the necklace up for him to see but all he can see was just a slightly rusty metal pendant shaped like a crescent moon attached to an ordinary pebble. He thought it was only his daughter's wonderful imagination of children, so he chuckled.

"We can talk this later, Luna. First, I must gather the council and explain everything to them. Please stay here with Solis."

"I will."

Luna watched her father left the chamber, then she sat and waited patiently for Solis to wake up. After what seemed like hours, which was only about ten minutes, she decided to poke Solis's cheek to see if that might help. When she got no reaction, she leaned over to him to make sure he was breathing, just in case. Solis then slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, was a pair of night blue eyes and a bright smile. He moaned slightly and began to move but realized he was too weak to do so. Then he tried to speak but before he could get even a syllable out, Luna was already mid-sentence.

"….so glad you are finally awake! Your father left while you were sleeping, he carried you in here before talking to my papa about going to find your mother. Your father spoke to you before he left and said that we would look after you, which is of course what we will do. I'm Luna by the way. Do you want to play? Do you know how to play chess?"

Blinking and focusing to try and process all that information, he then asked, "Who is my father?"

Luna tilted her head in confusion, "Sinbad."

"Who?" Her eyes widen, she then quickly jumped off the bed and hurried to get her father.

She rushed down the corridors and almost collides with several housemaids.

"Princess! You know you shouldn't run indoors!" Ignoring them, she continued dodging the other adults she encountered and eventually reached the council hall. Two guards who were guarding the door were very surprised to see the little Princess.

"Please let me in, I need to see papa!" Looking at their Princess, seeing she was sweating from running could be really something important, so they obeyed without questioning and opened the door for her.

"Papa! Solis is awake and he doesn't know who his father is! He doesn't know who Sinbad is! You have to come, quick!"

The council looked at Luna, then at Proteus, then back at Luna, they all seemed to be a bit confused. The head of the council, Marina's father, stood up.

"Proteus, what is this all about?"

"The reason I called you here. Sinbad came to me this morning, asking me for help and…your daughter Marina has disappeared a week ago and he asked that I take care of their son, Solis, until he returns with Marina." Marina's father gasped, "They both…have a son?"

"Yes, please come with me." Confused and alarmed at the news of his grandchild, he immediately followed Proteus and the little Princess, the other councilmen thought it would be best to wait in the council hall until they return. When they arrived, Luna remained outside of the room, while Proteus and Marina's father went into the chamber and approached the bed. Solis looked at them nervously. "Hello, I am Proteus, Luna is my daughter. Your father left you in my care and I can assure you, you will be safe here."

Solis managed to sit up and leaned against the headboard. Marina's father sat beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your mother is my daughter, so that makes you my grandson. This is a lot of information and I am sure you are very confused; however, you have no reason to be frightened." Solis remained silent and looked down at the necklace in his hand blankly. Proteus carefully took the necklace from him and placed it around his neck.

"You asked my daughter who your father is. His name is Sinbad when we were children he and I were always going on adventures. He always gets me into trouble but he was always there to get me out of it. When we grew older I tended to my royal duties and your father left Syracuse to sail the seven seas. Several years later we once again confronted with trouble. He saved me and the twelve cities from chaos.

After that, he left Syracuse but this time with your mother, Marina. We were once engaged but her heart was calling out for the sea so I let her go where she belonged. Now your mother is missing and your father left you in our care to search for her. We will do everything we can to make sure you have a good life here in Syracuse." Proteus gave Solis a soft and reassuring smile. The boy smiled back a little and asked in a timid voice, "What is my name?" "Your name is Solis. It is fine with you, I will have the healers tend to your wounds now." Solis nodded. When Proteus and Marina's father left and on their way back to the ward, they discussed in who was care the boy should be kept. Luna jumped back on the bed beside Solis and smiled at him.

Solis looked at her for a while, her smile gave him a warm feeling to his heart, then he asked her, "How do you play chess?" Luna couldn't believe her ears and her smile grew wider. She quickly jumped off the bed and run to fetch her chessboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After you guys finish reading this chapter, I hope you will like their kids, I really try to make them more like a mix between their parents but somehow I seemed to make them have their own personality but it doesn't matter, I had fun writing about them :)


End file.
